


Ahead of Schedule

by ahunmaster



Series: Experiment AU [24]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Animal Traits, Breeding, Experimentation, F/M, Humor, Hybrids, Implied Sexual Content, OCs - Freeform, One Shot, Original Character(s), Science Experiments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6444595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bombrush and Megatron have a little talk about the progress of breeding the hybrid subjects in the facility.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ahead of Schedule

 

"You seem pretty grumpy today, Megatron."

 

"Hrrm..." Nothing else came out as the Chairman looked through the papers surrounding him. Nothing but reports and lab tests and other nonsensical affairs.

 

"I would have thought you'd be happy, seeing as how the progress for our experiments has greatly advanced over the past year."

 

"You seem to be in a good mood about it."

 

Bombrush chuckled as he leaned back into his seat, breathing out a sigh of relief as Megatron looked over more paperwork.  "I'm sure you've already heard-"

 

"Your son is being moved into one of the new containment areas on our off-site location."

 

The older man nodded his head.  "Took a bit of arguing with the other directors and security, but Bloodshed is finally getting out of those damn enclosures."

 

"So long as he behaves and does his weekly tests-"

 

"-All on the condition that Miss Thornstriker will be living on-site with him."

 

The Chairman looked over the stacks of paper at the shit-eating grin on the other's face.  Primus, it wasn't as if the rumors had been circulating around the facility enough already.  Almost everyone knew of the tiger-hybrid's affection to one of his caretakers.  And since the boy had refused almost every breeding attempt afterwards, it was quite obvious what was soon going to have to occur to ensure the experiment reproduced.

 

"I bet Shockwave will have a field day with that."

 

"Oh, I can imagine," Bombrush chuckled as he brought up a hand to lean against in his seat, "A half-human, half-hybrid procreating with a human girl after so many failed attempts to create another hybrid/ hybrid offspring."

 

"It will at least give him an insight into further generations and if the gene will still have an effect even after years of recession to the human gene."

 

"Which means more paperwork for you to handle in the next few years."

 

"Ugh..." Megatron groaned as he face-palmed into hand, "I don't want to think about it."

 

"You know," the other leaned forward with a smirk on his face, "You can start the paperwork early for when you finally impregnate Eclipse."

 

A very sour look answered him.  It may have been a bit too much, but Bombrush couldn't help but still tease the other about that.

 

It had been almost half a year since Eclipse had experienced her first heat.  Her heat had been... well, let's just say Megatron and even Lugnut and Shockwave were unable to help her sate it.  It had gotten so bad that they had to call for back up.

 

Megatron did not call for back up.

 

"But, I suppose it will take a while.  She's on hormones until they can figure out what's the deal with her heat, right?"

 

The Chairman picked up the next piece of paper to look at it.  "...Shockwave is thinking about adjusting the doses of hormones, but it'll be hard to tell if it interferes with her reproductive means."

 

"So I guess I should hold off on planning your baby showers any time soon?"

 

Another glare.

 

"Well, at least I'll be planning my grandchild's baby shower soon enough."

 

Megatron groaned again as he finished signing off on another report.  This was going to be a long day.

 

END


End file.
